J'men veux!
by SpinelShine
Summary: Il n'avait plus beaucoup de choix. Rester ici et subir encore et encore les caprices de son amour. Allez le confronter pour qu'il tienne enfin ses promesses, ce qui était totalement inutile. Ou disparaître à tout jamais pour qu'il ne le retrouve plus. One-Shot.


**J'men veux!**

**Naruto s'assit sur son lit en fixant l'être endormi à son côté. Il soupira fortement en se prenant la tête entre les mains.** _Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça se passait toujours ainsi. Trois ans déjà que ce manège ridicule durait. Trois ans qu'ils agissaient comme ça. En fait, Naruto se demandait si ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il retourna son regard sur l'individu qui semblait ne jamais avoir réaliser tout le mal que son jeu avait provoqué. Un jeu interdit, un jeu malsain. Trois ans que son ami était en cavale et pourtant il revenait dès qu'il le pouvait, ou surtout quand il devait se trouver une place pour se reposer ou pour se rétablir. À chaque fois, il le laissait entré, bien qu'il ignorait encore pourquoi. À chaque fois la même histoire, le blond pliait en entendant son ami s'excuser, à chaque fois il croyait à ses mensonges de retour et à chaque fois le brun repartait sans un mot le matin venu. Chaque fois Naruto s'en voulait un peu plus, il se sentait mal de le croire, de le laisser revenir à chaque fois en sachant que rien n'était vrai, de le guérir sans poser de condition ou de questions, pour chercher à tout prix son retour. Il s'en voulait par dessus tout pour encore l'aimer malgré tout le mal qui lui faisait._ **Un mouvement du côté de son inviter le sortit de ses pensées. Il réalisa alors que l'autre le regardait aussi. Comme par habitude, il lui sourit pour cacher sa tristesse. **

**«Rendors toi, dit-il souriant.»**

**«Hn ...»**

**«Quoi?»**

**«Tu fais quoi?»**

**Le blond regarda au travers de sa chambre pour trouver une réponse, mais rien ne lui venait, alors il se recoucha aussitôt en espérant qu'il n'y aurait plus de questions. Le brun le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne rajouta rien. Il se contenta d'attraper le bras du blond et de le collé à lui en tournant sur le côté avant de refermé les yeux. Naruto ferma les yeux en essayant d'arrêter ses larmes, puis enfoui son nez dans les cheveux de son amant afin de s'imprégner de son odeur avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature. **

**En se réveillant le lendemain matin, le blond senti un grand froid l'envahir. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour découvrir, sans réelle surprise, l'absence de son amant. Il laissa alors quelques larmes couler, puis s'assit d'un mouvement brusque dans son lit.** _Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour arrêter cette histoire sans fin. Il était prit dans celle-ci à jamais. Il ne pouvait s'échapper, il allait toujours pardonner l'impardonnable et l'autre allait toujours revenir le chercher où qu'il soit. Il avait besoin de mettre un terme à ce cirque._ **Il se leva d'un bond et s'habilla en vitesse avant de sortir de chez lui à la course. Il parcouru le village à ce rythme jusqu'aux portes de sortie, il s'arrêta un moment en se tournant pour admirer Konoha. Il soupira un bon coup en fermant les yeux, les larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux.** _Il n'avait plus beaucoup de choix. Rester ici et subir encore et encore les caprices de son amour. Allez le confronter pour qu'il tienne enfin ses promesses, ce qui était totalement inutile. Ou disparaître à tout jamais pour qu'il ne le retrouve plus._ **En ouvrant les yeux, il sursauta en voyant deux perles noires fixer sur lui. **

**«Naruto, je viens avec toi, murmura l'autre.»**

**«Quoi? Mais pourquoi?»**

**«Sakura va m'en vouloir si je te laisse partir seul, sourit-il.»**

**«Tu mens.»**

**«Pourquoi tu pars?»**

**«Je... je veux plus de liberté, au village je suis toujours surveillé.»**

**«Tu mens. Alors, on est kit.»**

**«Tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.»**

**«Tu n'as pas le choix. Je te dénonce sinon.»**

**Naruto fronça les sourcils, mais compris qu'il était sérieux. Il soupira, puis tourna les talons. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester, alors si Sai tenait à le suivre, il n'avait qu'à faire à sa tête. Il n'aurait qu'à disparaître quand l'autre ne ferait plus attention à lui. **

**Sasuke assit dans un arbre, regarda le blond sortir du village accompagné par Sai. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce type, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Il croisa les bras lorsqu'il réalisa que Sakura n'était pas avec eux. Pourquoi partaient-ils seulement tous les deux. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et se leva. Il n'avait pas du tout envi de voir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire,** **mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'en empêcher alors il se décida à les suivre. **

**Naruto marchait les bras croisé et l'air renfrogné, Sai ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Sai, pour sa part, marchait un peu en arrière ne le lâchant presque pas du regard, à part lorsqu'il jetait des petits coups d'œil intéresser vers les arbres autour d'eux.** **Le blond avait prit un chemin qui les faisait passer dans une forêt que les ninjas n'empruntaient pas souvent, pour être sûr de ne pas être repéré. De plus, ils marchaient au sol pour ne pas attirer l'attention et sans réellement suivre un vrai chemin. Il changeait fréquemment de directions, Sai se demandait même s'il avait une idée de où il allait. Une fois la nuit tomber, Naruto s'arrêta en regardant un peu partout à la recherche d'un abri. Rien à l'horizon, alors il reprit la marche sous le regard curieux de Sai.**

**«Tu comptes allez jusque où avec cette noirceur?»**

**«Jusqu'à un endroit pour dormir et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à rester ici.»**

**«Tu risques de te perdre si je te laisse seul.»**

**Naruto soupira en continuant son chemin. Il était encore pire que Sakura ce type. Le blond regarda autour de lui, mais il ne voyait vraiment rien avec cette noirceur, en plus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il venait de se mettre à pleuvoir. Naruto** **décida qu'après tout, c'était sa chance de perdre Sai. Il se mit à courir à travers les arbres en grimpant aux branches et retournant au sol de manière irrégulière et changeant de cap encore plus souvent. Il serrait complètement perdu lorsqu'il s'arrêterait, mais après tout c'est justement ce qu'il cherchait. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que Sai ne le suivait plus, mais en se tournant pour regarder, son pied glissa sur une roche. **

**«NARUTO!»**

**Une main attrapa la sienne au même moment où il réalisait qu'il n'y avait plus que du vide sous ses pieds. L'autre fut aussitôt emporté dans sa chute. Naruto ferma les yeux en se disant que c'était peut-être le mieux. Il était seulement désoler d'avoir entraîner Sai dans sa chute qui serait sûrement mortel.** _À chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire pour le mieux, quelqu'un d'autre s'en retrouvait blesser, mais là se serrait la dernière fois._** Il sentit le bras de son ami se serrer sur sa taille et son corps se collé au sien et ouvrit les yeux surpris.**

**«T'es qu'un baka, murmura l'autre.»**

**«Sasuke?, s'exclama le blond surpris.»**

**Sasuke laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé au même moment où leur chute s'arrêta brusquement. Naruto relava les yeux et eu de la difficulté à distinguer la silhouette qui semblait les retenir. **

**«Je peux pas vous aider beaucoup plus, sinon je vous suit.»**

**Naruto reconnu aussitôt la voix de Sai. Il avait risqué sa propre vie pour les sauver. Il retourna ses yeux sur Sasuke qui semblait essayer de respirer, puis se mit à regarder le flan de la falaise. Il se mit à pointer un endroit plus sombre sur la paroi.**

**«Là! Il doit y avoir un trou, ou quelque chose du genre.»**

**«D'accord et comment on remonte là? Sans que j'étrangle ton ami?»**

**Naruto fronça les sourcils, puis regarda plus attentivement. Sai se tenait à une racine qui dépassait de la paroi et tenait Sasuke par le chandail. Ça expliquait le petit cri qu'il avait émis lors de leur arrêt. Naruto concentra son chakra dans une de ses mains et s'agrippa tant bien que mal à la paroi. **

**«Il va falloir escalader, répondit Naruto.» **

**Il se souleva un peu tout en prenant la taille de Sasuke, pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier sembla quelque peu soulagé et prit une bouffée d'air frais, puis attrapa la paroi d'une main. Sai le lâcha et s'agrippa à son tour à la paroi et ils montèrent tous d'un même mouvement. Les deux bruns jetant des coups d'œil fréquent vers le blond. Arriver à la crevasse, Sasuke entra le premier pour vérifier les lieux avec une boule de feu. **

**«Rien, vous pouvez monter.»**

**Les deux autres montèrent aussitôt et entrèrent se mettre à l'abri dans cette mini caverne. Sasuke fit un feu devant eux et ils restèrent tous silencieux, ne sachant que dire. Sai finit par s'endormir le premier et Naruto se replia un peu plus sur lui même. Sasuke le regarda incertain, puis tourna le regard vers le feu. **

**«Tu voulais pas vraiment qu'on t'empêche de tomber?»**

**Le blond releva la tête surpris, comment avait-il deviner.**

**«Tu voulais mourir là?»**

**«Pas nécessairement...»**

**«Tu voulais quoi alors?»**

**«Partir pour toujours, murmura le blond. Pourquoi tu m'as suivi?»**

**«J'ai pas confiance en lui, répondit simplement Sasuke.»**

**Naruto ferma les yeux,** _en fait il le savait, il n'aurait pas pu disparaître. Sasuke le retrouverait toujours, peu importe où il est ou ce qu'il fait._** Il sentit les bras de l'autre se serrer autour de lui et il se laissa allez à cette étreinte. Il se sentait toujours en sécurité dans ses bras. Il appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre, puis finit par s'endormir là. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il fait pour atterrir là? Il se rassit et regarda autour de lui, Sai semblait aussi perdu que lui et les tas de villageois aussi les regardaient étrangement. Le blond sentit quelque chose l'entourer et il se retourna vivement. Il aurait du s'en douter, Sakura le serrait contre elle les larmes aux yeux.**

**«Mais où étiez-vous passer? On vous a cherché partout!»**

**«C'est pas vous qui nous avez ramener?, demanda Sai.»**

**«Bien sûr que non! On vous as retrouver allonger par terre devant les portes du village, répondit Sakura.»**

**«Vous êtes complètement trempés, s'exclama Hinata en leur tendant des couvertures. Vous allez attraper froid comme ça. »**

**Naruto leur sourit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke avait prit le risque de les ramener au village, mais au moins il avait prit soin de ne pas oublier Sai derrière.** _Il n'avait aucun moyen pour se sortir de ce cercle vicieux, mais en fait voulait-il réellement s'en sortir?_

**«Où étiez-vous?, reprit Sakura.»**

**«Je voulais faire un peu de repérage pour trouver Sasuke, mentit Sai.»**

_Il avait toujours vécu ainsi et bien qu'il s'en voulait de toujours pardonner aveuglément Sasuke, il savait qu'il ne pouvait vivre autrement. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier et Sasuke ne le laisserait pas faire de toute manière, parce qu'au fond, il vivait exactement la même situation que lui. Ils s'aimaient et se détestaient en même temps et rien n'y changerait jamais. _

**«Sasuke?, s'étonna Ino d'une voix aiguë.»**

**Le blond tourna vivement la tête vers les portes de la ville pour apercevoir la silhouette si familière de son amant. Ce dernier marchant droit vers eux les mains dans les poches et le regard braquer sur lui. **_Peut-être qu'après tout l'histoire pouvait arrêter de se répéter et qu'elle pouvait avoir une fin. _**Naruto le regarda avec un mélange de joie et d'incompréhension, puis il vit naître un sourire en coin sur le visage de son vis à vis. **_Et peut-être même une fin heureuse... _

* * *

J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en écoutant la chanson « J'm'en veux » de Mélanie Renaud.


End file.
